In love with a wolf mew
by AnimeAru
Summary: Keiichiro has always likes zakuro, but always hid his feelings. Will he confess? Does she love him too? Read to find out. Oneshot, but may become full length story if enough people like it


**Blueberry: i thought i'd give zakukeii a shot.**

**I dont own tokyo mew mew or the characters: enjoy**

ZakuKeii Story  
In love with a she-wolf  
Keiichiro's Pov:  
Morning again, sunlight leaked thru my window and woke me up. I had been dreaming once again of the beautiful wolf mew. She may act cold and stubborn at times, but thats just the ways she is. I yawned, and stood up. Looking at the clock, i realized that it was 9:30. 'CRAP! The cafe opens at 10!' i thought. I hurried to get dressed and ready. Finished, but by then it was 9:45. None of the cakes were started. Oh my gosh. Theres no cakes ready! I hurried down the stairs of the cafe, and pushed thru the kitchen doors. What i saw surprised me. Before me stood Zakuro, with a pan full of cake batter and my apron on. "Zakuro-San. What are you doing here?" i asked, confused. She turned to me and said "I got here early, and you werent here so i thought id get to work." with a slight monotone to her voice and an uncharacteristic smile. "Arigato, but you really didnt have to. " i replied, and walked over to the counter. The recipe that was out was for chocolate sheet cake. I chuckled to myself, thats the first cake i made for her. "Zakuro-San. Since you are here, would you mind handing me the butter and sugar? I need to make some icing." i asked. "she walked over to me holding the ingredients,  
"you know, you don't have to be so formal with me. You can just call me Zakuro." she smiled, blushing slightly. I was shocked, she was acting different today. "Alright, Zakuro. In that case, you can just call me Keiichiro. Arigato for your help." i said. I could have sworn that when she walked away she muttered 'Keii-Chan'. How odd. Ryou's voice echoed through the cafe "BAKA-STRAWBERRY! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN! I'M CUTTING YOUR PAY!" i stepped over to the door "Excuse me, Zakuro." i said. I walked out "Shirogane-San, may i speak with you a moment?" i asked politely. He nodded and walked away from Ichigo, the redhead gave me a look full of relief "arigato" she whispered. Ryou came over "What is it, Keiichiro? Is it the aliens again?" i shook my head "ryou, ichigo's been under a lot of pressure lately. It would do her good if you tried to refrain from taking out your anger on her. You remember what happened to her, don't you?" i said shyly. "i can't help it. I forgot about that, but still, she shouldnt show up late this often." he remarked. "she's only 5 minutes late today, and last night was the funeral. I heard from lettuce-san that she stayed in the church by the coffin all night, crying." i added. "but, this is still her job. Her personal life shouldnt mix with work." he complained. "just, please. Try not to use her as your punching bag anymore, she just might go off and accept Kisshu-San's offer." a look if sheer terror was on his face "she wouldn't. It's not possible." he panicked. "ryou, look behind you." i said quietly. He turned around and stared, horrified at ichigo crying into the green-haired alien's chest. Kisshu looked at her with sadness in his eyes, whispering something o couldnt make out into her ear, i could assume that he was attempting to comfort her. Poor ichigo, her grandmother died the same day Aoyama-San dumped her. I put my hand on Ryou's shoulder. "ryou, ichigo might not like you like that, but there is a girl here who does. Look over there" i pointed to lettuce who looked away blushing. I turned around and walked back to the kitchen. I heard the timer go off and walked over to the oven, i reached for the handle bit someone else's hand beat me to it. I looked up and saw that i had accidently grabbed zakuro's hand. I pulled back quickly, and looked away embarrased. She blushed, but grabbed the cake quickly and ran over and began to ice the layers together. I came up behind her, and i turned the cake stand to make it easier for her, she gasped in surprise and stumbled backwards. We collided and she fell. She had her eyes shut tight, braced to hit the ground. I caught her just in time and she slowly opened her eyes. Zakuro-San, are you alright?" i questioned, looking her over for injuries. She mumbled "yes, Akasaka-Kun" and her hands flew to her mouth, blushing furiously. My eyes were wide, and i helped her back to her feet. "Zakuro?" i said in shock. She ran out of the kitchen, tears glinting in her eyes. "Zakuro! WAIT! NO! LISTEN!" she froze and turned around slowly. She slipped on a spill on the floor. Cautiously, she said "what is it, Keiichiro?" the others gasped, staring at us in shock at me calling her by her first name. My palms were sweating and my heart was beating so fast i thought it might just beat its way out of my chest. "Z-zakuro. I l-l-love y-you." i said, and it felt like a weight was lifted. She stared at me, a slight smile on her lips that only i seemed to notice. "Really?" she questioned. "yes, Zakuro. I love you. I have for a long time and was just too afraid to admit it." i said, this time slightly less scared. "keiichiro, i love you too. I've wanted to tell you but was scared that you didn't feel the same." she said. I reached out to her, and offered her my hand. She took it, and i helped her back up. I was smiling, not my fake smile that was just there to say "i'm alright", But a real smile.


End file.
